wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Cask
Lawrence Batson nickname "L.B.", known publicly as , is a member of the Anchorage Protectorate. Appearance Cask is described as a tall and wide man who keeps a full beard; his frame and costume make him imposing.“I feel like I stand out,” Rail is saying. “You’re meant to,” Wedge says. “It’s about profile. We got lucky on this front. Look at my phone. See the silhouettes? Horizon: hourglass shape. Lightslinger: the coat’s profile gives him a natural capital ‘A’ shape. Cask?” “He’s a mountain.” “He’s imposing. Snaptrap, very rectangular profile, shorter, ragged edges. Then we have the Wards. Auroch, tall and slender, with the horns giving her a defined silhouette. Roulette is small, rounded edges. We won’t tell her, but she could use some ribbons or belts. Another month, when we have budget. If I switch to a random one, covering up the name…” - Department Sixty Four, comment by Wildbow on thread i p45 In costume, Cask wears armor patterned after a keg- an alternate name for his namesake- along with a bandolier of mini-kegs.The largest man in the room, taller than Walsh and roughly as heavy, can only be Cask. His bulk is magnified by the heavy armor he wears, not pretty or stylized, but more reminiscent of the outside of a keg, complete with a bandoleer of mini-kegs. His full beard is visible with his helmet on, his eyes hidden. You can't imagine he wears this outfit all day, given that his file stated he was largely noncombat. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p8 Personality Lawrence has been described as somewhat reserved and uninvolved socially. He is also when spoken to, and professional in demeanor. He is strictly non-combat in all but the direst situations. Instead, he elects to use his capabilities to assist teammates and mend injuries. Abilities and Powers Lawrence is a tinker who can produce chemical batches to increase strength, flexibility, resistance to toxins, resistance to the elements, resistance to harm, reflexes, or focus. He can also produce chemical batches to restore damaged tissues and prompt rapid cellular growth. One dose is a minimum of 1.33 liters, administered orally, limiting the speed of consumption, emergency application and the number of successive doses that can be given. Cask treats his own chronic physical ailment with regular consumption of a durability-increasing admixture and can be considered to be a low-level Brute class cape at any given time as a consequence.PRT Quest document 10 It should be noted that he still suffers from the ailment, and if at any time he should stop drinking his own mixtures he will begin suffering from it again.To clarify, Cask didn't cure himself. He's taking regular doses to work around it. - Department Sixty Four, comment by Wildbow on thread i p56 Cask created his own shorthand language for notation purposes when working on his formula.He scribbles something down in a strange, alien language, then adjusts some dials, turning down temperature, and then looks around, as if double checking everything. ... He taps one case, seems momentarily distracted, and then walks over to the board to add another note in the same arcane language. “What language is that?” “Cask language. Couldn’t find another language that worked for what I needed to write down. Get as much meaning in as few characters as I could, you know? So I made one up.” - Department Sixty Four, comment by Wildbow on thread i p48 With the proper readings and research beforehand Cask can brew a draft that when imbibed temporarily nullifies parahuman abilities; these drafts only affect the specific parahuman for whom they were designed.PRT Quest thread ii p94 It is unknown how a draft would affect a parahuman with a related power to the intended recipient. History Background Cask triggered while trying to find a cure for his unspecified physical ailment; His power allows him to stave off the effects of said ailment without curing it decisively, rendering him reliant on his own output to survive. Lawrence has been a member of the Wards and Protectorate since 1998, but maintained a strictly part-time position until he finished his college degree. He volunteered for placement in Anchorage because he felt the would be ‘behind’ if he were to take on full duties at a more established department. He also noted, quote, “I like the cold.” Link *PRT Files Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anchorage Category:Protectorate Category:Tinker Category:Heroes Category:Brute Category:Blaster Category:Master Category:Trump Category:Wet Tinker Category:PRT Quest Characters